


Not so alone, as you think!!

by Vintagecamera (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, homeless Reader
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vintagecamera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dir passiert ein Unglück nach dem anderen. Erst kommen deine Eltern bei einem Überfall um. Und nun brennt auch noch das letzte Erinnerungsstück - nämlich das hinterlassene Haus, bis auf die Grundmauern nieder.<br/>Seit dem streifst du durchs Land, auf der Straße lebend, umher. Bis du auf einen jungen Mann dessen Name Indra Ootsutsuki triffst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so alone, as you think!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab mal wieder meine Naruto-Phase. Und hab gedacht - da ich keine Indra x Reader Geschichte gefunden habe, dass ich eine schreibe. Also viel Spaß.

Wie sehr hasst du ihn doch, den Regen. Kalt, nass und verhindert dich nur noch mehr bei deiner suche nach einem Platz zu schlafen. Aber hey! Du wirst wenigstens sauber. Deine Haare klebten an deiner ebenfalls nasse Haut, die schon zitterte und du sahst wie deine Finger eine leichte blaue-lila Farbe an nahmen.  
Der sichtbare Atem von dir, war auch kein gutes Zeichen.  
Du zogst dein Mantel, den du beim Brand noch retten konntest, enger um dich. Doch Heute war das Glück auf deiner Seite und in der ferne sahen deine Augen ein Dorf. Sofort ranntest du und nach wenigen Metern die du gerannt warst, erkanntest du das Eingangstor. Licht kam noch aus den einzelnen Häuser, doch bevor du er durchschreiten konntest, hielt dich jemand auf."Bitte nehmt mich auf, wenigstens für eine Nacht! Ich bit-." vergeblich war der versuch, sich mit der nicht bekannten Person zu unterhalten. Denn Person verpasste dir einen unangenehmen Schlag in den Magen, ehe du einen Schrei von einer weitern Person hören konntest.  
Und jetzt lagst du auf den Boden, der Regen strömte mittlerweile und der Schmerz war noch immer in deiner Magengegend präsent. Krümmend und halb bei Bewusstsein, bekamst du noch mit wie dich jemand hoch hob, bis du völlig weg tratst.

"Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht, Indra!?" schrie Ashura seinen älteren Bruder an. Doch Hagoromo brachte in mit eine Handbewegung zu schweigen."Schweig Ashura, Indra dachte bestimmt es wäre ein Eindringling. Du solltest dich bei ihr Entschuldigen."  
Indra nickte und ging wortlos, an seinem Bruder und seinem Vater vorbei. Er musste sich eingestehen, das er wirklich überreagiert hatte und es sich hätte zweimal überlegen müssen, bevor er handeltet. Das würde er sich zukünftig merken.


End file.
